


Nice Jugs

by owlpockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel brings Bela back from Hell because he likes her for her brain. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Jugs

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 5.08. AU from the end of season 3. Requested at helpjapan on LJ.

“Don’t be me wrong, sweetheart, you have really nice jugs. But that’s not the reason I pulled you out of the pit. …Well, not the only reason.”

Bela sat back against the vinyl seat, her slim hand wrapped around a mug of hot coffee. Cream, a shot a vanilla. Starbucks was a sight better than the establishment Gabriel originally suggested, but the coffee still tasted burnt without a little something extra. Everything tasted vaguely charred since she climbed out of the ground three weeks ago, and Bela chose to push her feelings on that particular side effect into a compartment of her mind marked ‘never open’. She waited several beats, sipping and watching her companion demolish his second red velvet cupcake. Since the morning she had found him uncouth, slightly obnoxious, appalling unhealthy, and perhaps a little bit cute. Perhaps. She may also have been confusing the vague physical attraction for gratitude.

“I’m fairly certain an archangel would not have wasted time rescuing me from hell just for my body,” she agreed, and if there was a dash of coyness in her gaze, that was definitely fueled by gratitude. She leaned forward onto her elbow, intrigued with a slight edge of anxiety. “But why did you bring me back?”

“Ah, ma cherie, but for your delightful brain, of course,” he answered, delivered in a ridiculous French accent and with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Bela couldn’t decide if she should be charmed or dump her coffee on his head. She settled for pursing her lips, as the latter option seemed dangerously close to playing with fire. “That’s not an answer.”

“I like your style, babe. We’re like soulmates or something. The trickster and the thief, it sounds good together. What’dya say?”

Bela leaned back again. Playing with fire, indeed. She liked it.


End file.
